The Aliens Who Broke the Bank (Fallout and LOK Crossover)
by xwuij98
Summary: This is a crossover of The Legend of Korra and Fallout New Vegas. Yes this is my first fanfiction. Team Avatar has found themselves in a whole different world they didn't even know exists. This takes place after Book One, Air. Also takes place after the Courier finds the man who shot him. I don't own any Fallout or LOK characters.


The Aliens who Broke the Bank

Chapter 1

 **AN:** This is my first fanfic so if it's not that good then that's why, but I think it is. This story takes place after Book One and in Fallout New Vegas. I didn't want to do it after Book four because I'm not a fan of the whole "Korrasami" thing (please don't rip my head off if you are) . I have nothing against bisexuals I just don't like it. I also don't want the story to take place during Fallout 4 because I have yet to finish the game. There may be some spoilers to Fallout New Vegas but that games been out for like 5 years so you should know what happens. Anyways here's chapter one, introducing some characters.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own any Fallout or LOK characters.

 **Korra's POV**

Everything felt blurry, as if I was ambushed by a group of equalists- even though it's been over a year since Amon's revolution.

I lifted my head and a sudden ache filled my head and made me crash the back of my head onto the rough mattress. I opened my eyes and looked around the room, it didn't seem like a place I've been before.

"You should really take it slow now," a soft-spoken voice said as he walked around the corner from the other room, "When I found you, you had some severe injuries so I couldn't help but take you in to treat your injuries. "

"What exactly happened, where am I?" I said as I felt the bandage on my right arm.

The old man wearing suspenders walked in the room and explained what he saw.

"You're in Goodsprings. Well, you were near the Goodsprings Source where geckoes are usually at." he paused then cleared his throat, "Sunny Smiles saw you lying unconscious and had bite marks on your legs and your arms."

"Geckos? What exactly is this… 'Gecko' you speak of?"

"You're not from around here are you?" He sounded surprised.

"I came from republic city…My name's Korra, I'm a probender for the Fire Ferrets… and the Avatar."

"I'm Doc Mitchell, Nice to meet you Korra. I don't know where republic city is, nor do I know what probending and the avatar is- but it isn't safe for you to walk around the place that you don't know about."

"I don't even know how I wound up here, last thing I remembered was falling asleep in my room on airtemple island, but now it feels like I'm in a whole 'nother world…"

"Sure sounds like it. I doubt you would be wanting to stay here any longer. You should talk to Sunny Smiles down in the Prospector Saloon, "He said pointing his thumb behind him toward the door, "she'll teach you everything you need to survive in the Mojave."

"Thanks for patching me up Doc," I said putting on my boots, arm bands, and brown fur around my waist.

"No problem, take care now." He said giving me a goodbye wave.

As I opened the door it was super bright out causing me to block the sun from my eyes. Then I was able to see clearly. This place look odd, tumbleweeds were rolling around the town, dry climate, hot temperate.

"Whatever this place is, It'll be hard to get used to." I quietly said to myself.

 **Asami's POV**

I woke up on a hospital bed not having a clue about what happened. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around seeing an old man in a white shirt and green cargo pants.

"Urgh… Excuse me sir, who are you- where am I and what happened?" I asked while sitting up with both hands on my temples.

He turned around from his test with some sort of snake-dog creature. It was something I've never seen before.

"I'm Doctor Henry. You're in Jacobstown, home of the Supermutants and Nightkin." He then changed his expression to a more serious face. " the mayor, Marcus, mentioned brought in your body and it looked like you were attacked by Nightstalkers."

I looked down to my arms, they were covered with bite marks along with my legs.

"I cleared away the poison before it managed to kill you… and luckily you survived but was still unconscious."

"Thank you. My name's Asami by the way. Um… thanks but what's a Nightstalker, along with Nightkin and Supermutant."

"That's odd… Where are you from Asami?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"I'm from Republic City, my father is Hiroshi Sato, inventor of the satomobile"

"Doesn't ring a bell… Answering your earlier question, Nightstalkers are genetic hybrids of rattlesnake and coyote DNA. They growl, howl, and whimper like regular coyotes, but hiss, rattle, and inject venom into their prey like snakes. Their bodies are mostly dog-like, covered in a combination of fur and scales, "He said pointing to the dead nightstalker on test bed. "Their heads and tails, however, are more like that of a rattlesnake, including fangs and a forked tongue."

My eyes widened with interest, "Wow, I've never seen anything like that before."

"As for super mutants, they were once human… but due to a virus called FEV, they were biologically transformed making them much taller, bulkier and muscular than pure strain humans, have green, gray, or yellowish skin. And they are immune to disease and radiation."

All of this made me very interested in this- what seemed like a new world I was in.

Adjusting his glasses he began explaining some more, "Nightkin are very similar to supermutants, but they are suffering from a severe psychological brain damage due to their use of stealth boys," He explained while holding out the device called a stealth boy, "Their skin is blue and the weaker than a normal super mutant but they use stealth boys making it unable to see them which can make them a hard opponent."

"Wow, all of this technology is so… futuristic. Honestly it's so fascinating."

"Yes it is… Well, I gotta get back to these stealth boy tests so you should find your way back to your path. Your belongings are in the footlocker to the right of the doorway. You should make your way to Freeside just east of here. It's not the best place but it's safer than roaming around in the wastes accidently stumbling into quarry junction."

"Thanks for patching me up Doctor Henry." I said grabbing my things with a friendly wave.

"You're welcome, and be safe." He said waving back. "Oh, and don't stare at the nightkin. They'll get aggressive- and watch out for fiends!"

I took a step out of the main building in the town. The first thing that caught my eyes were the mountains covered in snow. As I was walking down the path there was a bunch of super mutants and nightkin staring at me. It freaked me out until I walked by the exit and saw a giant super mutant who looked like I could reason with.

"Hello I'm Marcus", He said sticking out his big hand as I shook it, "I saved you from those night stalkers a night ago, you were gonna be their lunch if I didn't see you."

"Thank you," I said changing my expression to a less scared face, "you know, I wasn't expecting- no offense by the way- for a super mutant like yourself being able to reason with me. For all I thought they were gonna yell at me."

"Well they're all pretty aggressive- since I'm the mayor I can control my temper and work things out without getting mad. Anyways, where are you headed?"

"Freeside, anything I should know before heading there?"

"Hmm… Well the only thing you should be worried about are fiends. They're a big threat and they will shoot you on sight. So your strategy should be by sneaking your way there toward the North West gate. Here, you should take one of these." He pulled one of those invisible devices out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"A stealth boy? Thank you but… won't that mess up my brain?"

"No, that's only for night kin. If you need to use it they won't be able to see you which can make it a lot more faster to get to Freeside."

"Why thank you," I said with a smile on my face, "I should be going now."

"Happy trails," He said with a wave.

Once I was out of sight from the town I reached into my pocket and pulled out the equalist glove. It was in poor condition and needed to be repaired, but if she got into trouble it would be the only weapon she has. She saw a huge tower all lit up with a sign saying "Lucky 38" on it. She walked towards it, thinking it was freeside.

 **Bolin's POV**

I saw the bright sunlight come down onto me through the opening of the tent. I look up to realize I was in a bunkbed. When I got up, I walked out of the tent. The first thing that caught my attention was how hot and dry the climate was. Suddenly, a lady with a Mohawk tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around"

"How are you feeling?" She asked in a worried voice.

"I feel fine but- where are we and what happened?"

"You're in the Old Mormon Fort in Freeside."

This made me very confused. The only thing on my mind was to find out where Mako, Asami, and Korra were.

"The courier brought you in, along with another man wearing a red scarf and a grey sweater. You were roughed up pretty bad. He said you were attacked by the Freeside thugs."

"Mako. That's my brother. Where is he?"

She pointed her finger toward a tent, "He's in there resting. The courier is in the too trying to treat his wounds."

"Thanks. Oh and I didn't get your name"  
She reached out her hand for me to shake, "I'm Julie Farkas, leader of the Followers of the Apocalypse."

I made a grin on my face, "Name's Bolin, probender, and friend of Avatar Korra.

She made a confused look on her face. "Probender? Avatar Korra? What are those things?"

"What?! You don't know what those things are? The avatar is someone who is reborn, mastering all four elements and brings balance and peace to the world."

This all didn't make sense to her, "Well can you demonstrate this bending thing?"

A confident feeling just came through me, "Alright stand back," then, I took a big step forward and pumped my fist into the air. A large column of rock came out of the ground.

She looked amazed, "Wow, I've never seen anyone do anything like that. It seems like you're from some other planet."

I agreed, "Yeah it does feel that way. Well I'm gonna go check on my brother, see ya." I said with a wave.

As I walked into a tent the first thing I saw was an intimidating man wearing a duster with a 12 stars circling one star with blue and red stripes. On his head was a cowboy hat and a blue ring was circling his head. He was crouching on the ground in front of the firebender.

"Um, h-hello." I said with a shaky voice.

"Hey," he sounded and looked like he was in his early twenties. "Your friend here is asleep, his wounds aren't that bad. Just a few med-x and stimpacks and he'll be back on his feet again."

"My names Bolin, and that right there is my brother, Mako. That Julie girl said you saved us from some thugs but I don't really remember anything. Thank you by the way."

"My name's Joe, former courier for the Mojave Express," He said sticking his hand out to Bolin. He shook it.

"So what happened? The last thing I remember was falling asleep back in my room with my brother in republic city."

His face showed how confused he was, "Republic City? Never heard of it.?

"Well of course you haven't. You see- I don't know how my brother and I got here, it seems we're from a whole 'nother planet."

"Explain where you come from- how the world works."  
"Okay, well there's this person called 'The Avatar', he or she is reincarnated into another person every time they die. Their job is to master all four elements ,Fire, Earth, Water, and Air, and bring balance to the world."  
His eyes widened in interest, "Master all four elements how?"

Mako began to wake up.

"Urgh, hey bro," Mako said before yawning, "Um, where are we- who is this?"

Before Bolin could say anything, Joe explained everything. "My name's Joe, you're in the Old Mormon Fort in Freeside."

"We're in a whole other world completely different from ours. They don't even know what bending is. I don't know how or why we ended up here. He said we were attacked by thugs in Freeside."

Mako was in disbelief. He then realized it when he felt how hot and dry the weather was.

Joe questioned him, "So what is this bending you guys keep saying… How does it work."

I replied, "You can control these elements to support or defend yourself. I'm an earth bender so I can bend rocks and anything that comes from the earth." I explained while a I made a small block come out of the ground so I can sit on.

Mako then explained, "I'm a firebender so I can control fire," He said while igniting a small flame in his palm, "I can also control lightning, which is a part of fire… But it's too dangerous so I'll show you some other time."

Joe was fascinated from the powers they had, "Wow, that's really interesting. I've never seen anything like that before." An idea came to Joe's mind. "Say, would you guys want to travel with me? I could use your help, and I'm positive you could use mine.

Mako and I looked at each other with wide grins on their faces and they nodded.

"Sure we'd love to." Mako replied. "Where are we headed first?

Joe then had a list on some electronic device on his wrist. He read it out loud. "First, we gotta get you two geared up, so we're going to go to the Gun Runners. Luckily I just broke the bank at the Gomorrah so I have a lot of caps for me to buy you things. Next we're gonna go to a store not too far from here called Jacobstown to get a brain transplant for my cyborg dog, Rex. Then, we're gonna go to Novac so I can meet up with an ol' friend of mine. Finally we're going to the Lucky 38 casino where we will be staying."

We were both excited and nervous. Then a thought popped into my head. _What happened to Korra and Asami? Were they there in the Mojave?_

"Hey, Joe."

"Yes?" he quickly replied.

"You haven't happened to see a girl named Korra haven't you? She's about 5'7, blue eyes, brown hair, brown skin, ponytails on the back of her head and two on the side (I forgot what those things were called), wears blue tank top with brown boots, arm bands, and a brown coat of fur around her waist."

"Nope, sorry but that doesn't ring a bell."

I was concerned, "What about a girl named Asami? Black hair, green eyes, black and red clothing? She's an industrialist and an engineer."

"Sorry but I haven't heard or know anything about her."

I swore under my breath. Mako was also concerned they weren't there.

Joe tried to brought their mood up, "Well guys, we should get moving to Gun Runners. It's not too far from here."

The three of them left the Old Mormon Fort and started their path with the courier.

To be continued

Reviews are appreciated


End file.
